Sorairo Days
by Laylania
Summary: Traveling with those idiots wasn't the best idea. Pairings inside


**Authoress Notes:** I like Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. So if you have a problem with this story, I dun care. I could care less about flames with this, because this is MY story, and I can make people anyway I want.

**Disclaim:** _I don't own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann._

**Claim:**_ I own Shinji and Natalia._

**Pairings: **Slight Yoko x Kamina(Duh!), Simon x Oc (Sorry Nia), Nia x Oc, Rossiu x Leeron(Crack! And for my amusement)

Standard Bulletin!

Reviews are nice. Flames are not. Leave either one, I like the first and couldn't care less about the second. Whatever floats your boat, hun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sorairo Days**

_[One]_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bwahaha! Give us all your food and we'll leave you alone!" cackled a large snake looking gunman, the beastman that controlled it laughing his head off. Gritting his teeth, Simon waited for his brother Kamina to give the order to attack. "Hahaha! Defenseless without your-"

The beastman didn't get a chance to finish his sentance before a gleaming sword was thrust through the head of the snake gunman, electricty sparking for a few moments before it exploded in a cloud of flames and black smoke that rose towards the sky like a coiling snake.

"Hey! You okay?" asked a male voice from within a gunman that looked similiar to a dragon, sheathing the sword before turning towards the Lagann, where Simon sat. "I asked you a question!"

"Shinji-nii!" A female voice called, and Shinji turned, gunman turning with him as another gunman, this one more feminine and painted silver and blue with large white wings made from thin sheets of metal folded in the back, approached, kicking up clods of dust from the rain deprived ground beneath. "I told you to wait for me!"

"You took too long, Natalia!" snapped Shinji, and then he was looking down the shaft of a sharp, lethal looking spear.

"What was that?" Natalia's irritation laced voice came from within her gunman, and Shinji laughed nervously, muttering something under his breath as Natalia retracted her spear and turned towards the Lagann. "Heey, you okay? Sorry if my idiot of an older brother scared you."

"I...what..who are you people?" demanded the blue haired boy, and the two gunmen shared a glance before Natalia sighed.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves, ne?" she said just as Kamina came up in the Gurren, asking his younger brother if he was okay before turning towards the two newer gunmen. Getting out of the Ryuu, Shinji landed on the ground in a crouch, straightening up before walking over to the Tenshi, holding out his arms.

"Jump! I'll catch you." he called up, and Natalia rolled her light violet eyes before leaping out, Shinji catching her and setting her on her feet as she stood beside him, hands on her hips. "I'm Shinji Hirako, and this is my little sister-"

"Natalia Hirako. Just call me Lia for short." stated Natalia, cutting off her brother as he glared at her, and she ignored it. Natalia was closer to Simon's age, as was Shinji. Natalia, however, was taller than her brother by just two inches. Patting her brother's head, Natalia giggled as his eyebrow twitched.

Getting out of the Lagann and the Gurren, Kamina and Simon observed the two newcomers. Natalia had short mahogany hair and expressive lilac colored eyes, black fingerless gloves covering her hands. She wore a white T-shirt with red sleeves, the shirt ending a little bit before the top of her cut off jeans, leaving just a small inch of pale skin visible. Brown, dirt caked boots covered her feet.

Shinji had dark brown hair that stuck out every which way, and same purple eyes as Natalia, though they were a tad darker, edging towards a deep amethyst hue rather than lilac. The same light tan skin, and he was clad in a black tanktop and shorts, matching boots in a larger size than Natalia's covering his feet. Folding her arms over her chest, Natalia stomped her foot in irritation. "Well? You gonna introduce yourselves? It's not like we work for Lord Genome or anything."

"I'm Kamina. And this is Simon." Kamina threw a friendly, affectionate arm over Simon's shoulders, making him stumble. Kamina, Simon and Natalia blinked owlishly as a growling sound was heard, and Natalia tensed.

"Another beastman?!" She blinked, glancing towards Shinji as he laughed sheepishly, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm hungry." he said, and Natalia's eye twitched before she kicked the back of her brother's knees, knocking him onto his back. Growling, she stepped lightly on his chest.

"You're always hungry, you moron!"

"Hey, don't call your older brother a moron!"

"I'll call you whatever I like!"

Simon and Kamina watched them fight. Despite Natalia's anger towards her brother on the ground, they could both see she was just playing around. Stepping off her brother, Natalia offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. Simon blinked as something glinted around Natalia's neck.

"Hey..." he began, catching her attention as she turned. "What's that?" he pointed to her neck. Blinking, Natalia looked down, pulling the thin box chain made from silver from underneath her shirt, staring at the trinket looped through it for a few moments as a soft, melancholy smile spread across her lips, and her fingers curled around it, hiding it from view.

"It was my mother's." was all she said before she turned, climbing back into the Tenshi, making Kamina and Simon blink in confusion. Sighing, Shinji scratched his head.

"She's my adopted sister. Her mother died a few months ago, so she's still pretty sore about it." he explained before turning towards them with a cheesy grin. "So, could we stay with you guys for a while?"

"Ah..." Kamina shrugged. "Why not?"

From within the Tenshi, Natalia sweatdropped, shaking her head. _'My brother is an idiot.'_ Looking down, she pulled out her necklace again, flipping the heart shaped pendant open and staring at the picture of a light brown haired woman with kind green eyes. _'Mother. I'll keep my promise to you.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Authoress Notes:** So yay or nay? Dun care either way, and I could care less if you flame. Because if you flame, it proves that you have no talent in writing and so therefor you have to insult others to make yourselves feel better. .


End file.
